Salinidad
by Viko W
Summary: Estaba vivo y Gowasu frente a él. *viñeta*


**Dislcaimer:** la serie de Dragon Ball Super es propiedad de Akira Toriyima, así como los personajes que en ella aparecen. El presente fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro, es un trabajo realizado por una fan y para fans.

 **Advertencias:** OoC, quiero pensar que algo ligero.

 **Salinidad**

Cuando sus pupilas registraron la inmensa cantidad de luz que lo rodeaba creyó quedar ciego. Luego llegaron las voces, al principio lejanas, luego la distancia se esfumó y el sonido se deslizó por sus oídos sin retrasos de ningún tipo. Tenía la garganta seca además de sentir un ligero mareo naciendo en su estómago. Zamasu parpadeó varias veces, adaptando sus ojos a la claridad. La luz cegadora se había esfumado, el fogonazo había durado apenas un instante pero el fantasma de la explosión de luz aún persistía tras sus párpados. Fue sólo hasta frotarse los ojos que su vista se recobró y el asombro se apoderó de cada fibra de su divino ser. Apretó los labios hasta convertir su boca en una tensa línea, incapaz de formular palabra. Su cerebro, siempre tan lúcido, se hallaba ahora carente de ideas. Las pequeñas figuras de los reyes del todo, lo miraban desde el palco del palacio. El supremo sacerdote, flotando a pocos metros de él, le sonrió divertido. Le tomó unos segundos procesar lo que ocurría y una vez lo hubo hecho, creyó que caería de bruces al suelo de la impresión. _Estaba vivo_. Pronto, la atronadora voz de un ser supremo resonó en el aire. Zamasu sintió que se le descolgaba la boca. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, percibiendo al fin las gigantescas sombras que se proyectaban en la superficie. La cálida luz proveniente de –sin lugar a dudas- las súper esferas del dragón bañaba dulcemente aquel sitio. Quiso mirar por encima de su hombro, ver una vez más la magnificencia de aquellos orbes y admirar el esplendor del dios dragón, elevándose a miles de kilómetros, iluminando el universo. Pero no lo hizo. No debido a la sobrecogedora sensación de sentirse minúsculo ante la mirada del sacerdote y el rey del todo (y su gemelo, al parecer), sino a la presencia del cuarto individuo que le observaba con solemne mutismo. Zamasu contuvo el aliento por un breve instante. Su mente, previamente azotada por el shock, despertó con un potente sobresalto, echando a andar los engranajes.

─ … Zamasu.─la voz de Gowasu se le antojó irreal, perteneciente a un sueño. El resto, podía aceptar el resto, excepto a él. Porque su presencia allí sólo podía significar una cosa. Algo que llanamente, lo cundía de repulsiva culpa.

─ Maestro.─murmuró haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo le respondía. El dios dragón tras él, se desvaneció y las esferas partieron a sus nuevos escondites en las profundidades de dos universos. Zamasu giró un segundo antes de que los orbes mágicos desaparecieran en la infinita negrura. Eran justo como los recordaba. Habría preferido prolongar aquel momento contemplando la extensa oscuridad antes que volverse y encarar al supremo kaoisama del universo 10. Verlo le desconcertaba, estar allí tan cerca de él era como volver el tiempo atrás. Su presencia le restaba credibilidad al entorno. Deseaba alejarse. Sin embargo, hiciera lo que hiciera, eventualmente tendría que hacerle frente. Lentamente, volvió a mirarle, encontrándose con una expresión severa en su rostro. Y apenas verla, supo que era falsa. El corazón le dio un vuelco _¿Por qué tú…?_ Zamasu sintió que la vista se le nublaba.

─ Será mejor que esta vez te comportes.

─ Sí, será mejor que te comportes.─ apremió el segundo Zen. Zamasu apenas y se inmutó sin apartar la vista de Gowasu. _Él_ no era un sueño, en verdad estaba allí. En verdad significaba _eso_.

─ Bien, está hecho. Es el responsable directo de sus acciones de ahora en adelante. ─la voz del supremo sacerdote capturó su atención. Zamasu lo miró brevemente. Él asintió con la cabeza, afirmando la realidad, poco antes de dirigir su atención de nueva cuenta al kaoi del décimo universo.

─ Lo tendré muy presente.─ respondió haciendo una reverencia.

Zamasu separó los labios pero tan pronto lo hizo, volvió a cerrar la boca. ¿Qué diría?

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

─Zamasu…

Gowasu le llamó. Sus ojos negros sonreían dulcemente. Zamasu empuñó las manos, casi podía jurar, le miraba con afecto. Y lo peor del caso, es que tal vez fuera así. Aún después de todo, _él_ lo había traído de vuelta. Ese viejo _estúpido_ …

─Bienvenido de vuelta.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, incapaz de decir nada. Gowasu dejó salir una risita al ver la expresión en su rostro.

─ Andando, Zamasu. Es hora de retirarnos. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

Bajó la mirada y con un hilo de voz, asintió.

El perdón tenía un gusto terriblemente salado. O tal vez fuera la salinidad de sus lágrimas.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:** Pudo haber sido más largo, terminar como un one-shot en lugar de ser una viñeta, pero tengamos en cuenta que mi genio creativo en el trabajo está limitado y con todas las llamadas que continuamente atormentan al teléfono, muchas ideas se me escapan (o soy incapaz de darles forma con el _ring_ y _ring_ y las quejas de los huéspedes). ¿Qué puedo decir? La idea rondaba mi cabeza desde que realicé la mini tira del torneo de fuerza y el deseo de Gowasu, pero pensé en darle un toque más serio en lugar de cómico. No sé, a mí me ha gustado el resultado, pero estoy abierta a opiniones. Bueno, si es que las hay.


End file.
